Dean's Shower
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Castiel wants to watch Dean shower. Rated M to be safe (not explicit) Language and sexual references/implied sex. Established Relationship.


**Dean's Shower**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Rated: M to be safe.**

**Summary: Castiel wants to watch Dean shower. Established Relationship.**

**A/N: DO NOT FOLLOW THE STORY. FOLLOW ME. PLEASE.**

* * *

"Sam, I'm gonna take a shower." said Dean grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. Sam didn't look up from the table, where he was sitting with his laptop. This motel's bathroom wasn't bad actually. It had a white topped counter and the mirror was clean. And it didn't smell bad, either. Dean locked the door and started to shrug out of his clothes, dropping them in a pile on the tiled floor. He turned the water on, waiting for it to become hot then adjusted the temperature as soon as steam started to fill the tiny bathroom.

Dean stepped in, letting the water hit his back as he shut the curtain. He turned to rinse his face. He reached for the soap behind him and only felt a firm chest. Dean nearly leapt into the air. He grasped the metal support bar, squinting to see who was in the shower with him.

"Cas! Fucking Hell! Get out."

"Hi Dean." Cas said nonchalant as if standing fully clothed (with shoes) in your naked boyfriend's shower was normal.

"Out!"

"But I came to see you." Castiel perched himself on the wide ledge of the bathtub.

"You can see me later." said Dean exasperated. He turned himself away from his celestial boyfriend.

"You have a cute freckle on your butt." Cas mused.

"I am going to douse you in conditioner if you don't leave." he was annoyed and embarrassed.

"Why? I just want to watch you," asked Cas. "Don't couples normally shower together?"

"I guess, but normally both people are naked. Plus, I'm trying to get clean." Dean replied.

"You can't get clean with me in here?" Dean nearly laughed out loud.

"It's not that, it's just...it's like when guys wonder how women are so clean and perfect all the time-"

"Well women shower. Right?" Castiel cut him off.

"That's not the-"

"And they wear makeup and perfume."

"Cas that's-"

"So where's the confusion?"

"Cas, it's not like we don't know that people shower. It's not a mystery but sometimes it's like...it's just...ugh." Dean really didn't want to have to explain this. He didn't know how.

"I got it. It is the process of doing things, not the end result. Like how I keep my hair so silky and touchable."

"And pullable.." murmured Castiel. "It might be your Silk and Shine shampoo and conditioner Dean." he said holding them up.

"Do you get it?" Dean asked, snatching the products away.

"I guess Dean. I just don't get why I can't stay."

"Well I like privacy." Dean replied setting the shampoo and conditioner down.

"You mean to masturbate?" Cas asked. Dean was sure if he had been drinking something, he would have spit it out.

"No!"

"It's Okay Dean," said Cas. "We've been together a long time. Do what you need to."

"Cas please go."

"But I like seeing you naked."

"You can see me naked later."

"I'm just gonna sit here, so shower Dean."

Dean sighed angrily and picked up his shampoo. He squirted some into his palm and lathering it up, he started to wash his hair. Cas watched the suds slide down Dean's toned chest, enjoying the view as he reached for his conditioner.

"Either get naked or get out Castiel." Dean said running the conditioner through his hair. Cas pulled off his clothes and shoes, throwing them out of the shower.

Outside, Sam who was sitting on his bed now could hear moans from inside the bathroom. A loud, wet, slapping sound of flesh was followed by a loud moan. Sam shuddered, shut his laptop and left the room, opting to go to the coffee shop.

Inside the bathroom,

"Do you think Sam left yet?" Dean asked, drying himself off.

"Probably." said Castiel, drying off as well.

"Good," said Dean, pulling the angel out of the bathroom. "Make me dirty." he growled pushing his boyfriend on the bed.

* * *

**Fin.**

**A few things about this story. One I thought of it in the shower. Big surprise. Well, I was contemplating what guys must think of how girls smell so good and yatayatayata and then I thought of this. **

**Second, when Cas is like, "You can't get clean when I'm here?" It is a reference to when people have sex and then one of them is like "Oh why take a shower we'll just get dirty again (aka have sex again)."**

**Third, they didn't actually have shower sex, they just faked it knowing Sam would get grossed out and leave. **

**Peace nuggets. **


End file.
